kidssongsfandomcom-20200216-history
Moment of Truth
Moment of Truth is the name of a song performed by Brandon Mychal Smith, featuring Tyler James Williams. It is featured in the film, Let It Shine, where it is performed by Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) and Truth (Tyler James Williams) as a rap battle and they take out their rivarly between each other. It is featured on the album, Let It Shine Lyrics Brandon Mychal Smith: Oh, you want this battle, huh? So you're a rapper now? Oh okay, got it. Uh! Here we go again, prepare to meet your end. Just looked you up on Facebook, you had zero friends. This kid's a loser, yo he ain't even kissed a girl. You write her love letters, I'll buy her ice and pearls. So how you like me now? Even Roxanne's in the backround, saying "Wow! Bling's got style". I'm off the gold chain, if you're a rapper, why is Kris your back-up dancer like an extra on Soul Train? I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row, they must be embaressed for you bro. You're not a real MC, you should quit hip-hop. Now be a good bus boy and go get your mop. Tyler James Williams: Bling, you don't wanna battle, you're the snake without the rattle, you're the boat without the paddle, you're the duck without the waddle, you're the horse without the saddle, the ranch without the cattle, the day without the shadow, son I think you should ske-daddle. Kick gravel, sayonnara punk, arrivederci. What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly? Adios amigo, you're over with finito, this clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito. Brandon Mychal Smith: Kid, you have to hold your mommy's hand before you cross the street, you have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep. And you look queazy, I made him go mute, put your camera-phones up so you can post this on YouTube. Truth's got a screw loose, he's terrified to bust, so lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust. You're weak like seven days, you deserve boo's, you should walk around in some high-heel shoes. (Haha) You should rock pigtails in a skirt, you're shaking in your boots, are your feelings getting hurt? Oh, well maybe I should hurt more than your feelings, maybe I should rip off the theater ceiling, maybe you should start kneeling, his eyes are getting misty. You're so whack if you were me, you couldn't diss me. Kissy kissy Roxanne, did you miss me? I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pipsqeak, and when we're on vactation, I'll let him house-sit. Here's a couple bucks, buy yourself a better outfit. Tyler James Williams: You know what? You don't have a stack of cash or a flashy pad, I saw you last week driving a taxi cab. Your secret's out, and now they know sport. We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport. In fact, you can drop me off at home after this, then you can take your couple bucks back, but as a tip. You're playing yourself like Solitaire, telling everyone that's here that you're a millionaire. You're not a baller, you're a phony, I bet your whole crew was a bunch of Rent-a-Homies. At night you lie in bed lonely, your personer's a facade, the only girls you get are in the pages of a catalog. Here stands Lord of Da Bluff, his lies were legendary 'til "Da Truth" made him hush. And what's funny is your truth is enough. Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff? I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard, 'cause you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are. So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve, I might be a bus boy but you just got served. Music Video The music video features Brandon Mychal Smith and Tyler James Williams battling on a stage, and an announcer presenting them. It also features guest appearances by Coco Jones, Dawnn Lewis, and Courtney B. Vance. Trivia *The song makes reference to Facebook, a popular interacting website, Soul Train, a popular television show, YouTube, a popular video-sharing website, and Solitaire, a popular Poker card game. Category:Songs Category:Rap Category:Let It Shine Category:2012